My Life, My Story
by KwonDongChoiKangLee
Summary: Kisah hidup Seungri dengan sahabatnya, juga kisah cintanya dengan gadis yang sangat dia cintai.


**My Life, My Love**

**Cast:**

**Lee Seung Hyun (Seungri)**

**Sandara Park (Dara)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (Tabi)**

**Dong Young Bae (Taeyang)**

**Dll...(?)**

**Pairing: Pandara (Seungri x Sandara)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, friendship (selebihnya tambahin sendiri -_-v)**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh di fic ini hanya milik Tuhan :-)**

**Summary: Kisah hidup Seungri dengan sahabat gilanya(?), juga kisah cintanya dengan gadis yang lebih tua darinya.**

**Happy reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Hoaaaahmm..." Seorang namja menguap setelah bangun tidur. Namja yang tampan dihiasi dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu bernama Lee Seung Hyun alias Seungri, seorang mahasiswa di Yang Goon University of Art. Dia seorang penyanyi yang sedang dalam masa emasnya karena dia habis merilis album mini terbarunya yang berjudul "Let's Talk About Love". Album mininya langsung merajai semua tangga lagu di Korea Selatan dan sampai luar Korea. Maka tak heran jika Seungri berjalan sendirian para yeoja langsung mengerumuninya. Menyamar sepintar apapun pasti akan ketahuan karena matanya yang mirip panda itu (sabar yak Seungri-_-v).

Selain menjadi penyanyi solo, Seungri juga salah satu personil boyband terkenal BIGBANG. Dia seorang maknae alias member termuda. Jadi dia sering menjadi bahan bullyan personil lainnya, terutama Taeyang dan TOP. Sekarang BIGBANG sedang dalam masa hiatus dan sampai tahun ini mereka belum _comeback_ dengan lagu barunya. Jadi fansnya harus bersabar sampai dengan batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan(?).

Seungri ngulet di tempat tidurnya. Lalu tangannya meraih ponsel di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Wah ada SMS, pikir Seungri. Lalu dia menyentuh ikon _Messages_. Terdapat pesan dari yeojachingu-nya, Dara

"Yaaa,,, _morning babe~~~ :3" _Seungri tersenyum membaca pesan dari pacarnya itu, Dara. Dara alias Sandara Park adalah mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Dara.

"_I'm already wake up now! :)" _balas Seungri. 30 detik kemudian terdapat balasan lagi dari Dara.

"_Good panda~~~ :3" _Seungri terkekeh membaca balasan dari Dara itu. Ya, julukan panda sangat melekat pada diri Seungri karena matanya itu. Hyung-hyungnya sering mengejak dirinya dengan panggilan panda. Toh dia sangat membencinya. Tapi sejak dia memiliki pacar, dia tidak masalah dipanggil panda.

"_I'm always good eh :p have a nice day baby. I love you so much like heaven :*"_ balas Seungri sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu pergi mandi.

Seungri berjalan menuju kampus sambil menganggukan kepalanya karena irama musik. Lalu terdengar suara yeoja berteriak memanggil

"Seungri-ah~" Seungri berhenti lalu menghadap belakang. Seorang yeoja cantik berambut coklat terang berlari sambil tersenyum bahagia lalu berlari memeluk Seungri.

"Hey Dara!" Seungri menyambut Dara dengan membalas pelukannya dengan mesra.

"Panda, selamat ya albumnya sukses! Cieee kamu makin ganteng aja~" kata Dara sambil mencubit pipi Seungri.

"Yah syukurlah albumku sukses sayang. Itu semua berkat doa dari kalian semua," kata Seungri sambil mencium kening Dara.

"Aih Seungri-ah..." Dara _blushing_ karena perlakuan romantis dari Seungri.

"Eeh tuh pipinya merah aciee cieee!" goda Seungri.

"Apaan sih Ri. _Bad panda!_" kata Dara sambil mencubit pinggang Seungri. Seungri mengeluh kesakitan.

"Aduh! Sakit Daraaaa..." keluh Seungri kesakitan.

"Kamu sih nakal wleeee..."

"Aih. Ya udah aku anterin kamu ke kelas yuk." Seungri merangkul Dara menuju kelas Dara.

"AAAAAAHHH! ITU SEUNGRI!" teriak sekumpulan yeoja yang berlari menuju tempat Seungri dan Dara.

"Aish baby mian, _I have to run now!_ _I love you baby!" _teriak Seungri berlari menjauh. Dara hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat namjachingu-nya berlari menuju dalam kampus. Begitu ya kalau sudah terkenal ckckck...

"Dara eonni!" teriak yeoja di belakang Dara. Dia adalah Chaerin sahabatnya di kampus bersama Bom dan Minzy. Mereka menjadi geng yang bernama 2NE1. Geng itu terkenal dengan kemampuan bernyanyi dan menarinya. Sampai-sampai mereka membuat lagu sendiri dan cukup hits.

"Seungri dikejar lagi yaa?" tanya Chaerin.

"Haha iya Chae. Biasa, cowokku gituloh!" ujar Dara.

"Yaaah eonni beruntung sekali dapat namjachingu yang romantis seperti Seungri oppa! Sedangkan aku sedang dikejar oleh namja _playboy_ -_-" kata Chaerin ngedumel. Dara tersenyum melihat sahabatnya mengeluh tentang Kwon Ji Yong, rapper terkenal di kampusnya.

"Aih sudahlah Chae. Ayo kita ke kelas saja." Ajak Dara kepada Chaerin.

Meangwhile Seungri...

Seungri masih terus berlari menuju dalam kampus. Lalu dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafasnya yang sudah mencapai leher(?).

"Aduuh... tuh fans cepet banget ngejarnya!" keluh Seungri. Dia celingak celinguk mencari tempat untuk sembunyi dari kejaran para fans.

"Seungri-ah!" di belakangnya terdengar suara namja yang berat seperti ahjussi(?). "Kesini saja!"

Seungri menuruti kata namja tersebut. Dia langsung ke dalam ruangan tersebut yang sepi. Gudang.

"Yaaaa Seungri!" sambut dua orang namja. Yang satu berambut hijau mint di poni, yang satunya lagi berambut mohawk. Ya, dua orang itu adalah sahabatnya di BIGBANG. Taeyang dan TOP.

Dua namja itu langsung maknaenya. "Yeah kau berhasil man! Albummu laku di pasaran nih!" kata Taeyang memberi selamat.

"Maknae kita sudah dewasa!" sahut TOP, atau yang biasa dipanggil Tabi, mengacak-ngacak rambut maknae grupnya itu.

"Ah hyung, gomawo ne. Terima kasih sudah banyak memberi support. Kalian semua hebat..," ucap maknae itu.

"Uljima! Uljima! Uljima! Uljima!" goda Tabi karena melihat sang maknae terharu.

"Hahaha sudah sudah. Mending kita langsung ke kelas yuk. Udah mau masuk nih?" kata Taeyang.

"Ah hyung, seperti biasa kau sangat alim hahaha" ledek Seungri.

"Apaan sih Ri -_-" Taeyang dengan ekspresi datarnya langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Seungri.

"Aduh hyung jangan dong! Nanti kegantengan aku hilang!" protes Seungri sambil merapikan rambutnya. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sama karena jurusan mereka yang juga sama. Taeyang, Seungri dan Tabi sudah bersahabat sejak masih SMP. Mereka yang selalu pergi bareng dijuluki TOPYBRI (baca: tabwaibiri) karena kesomplakan, kegilaan dan tentu saja bakat mereka.

"Eonni, makan siang bareng kita yuk!" ajak Chaerin, Bom dan Minzy di meja Dara. Dara mengiyakan. "Ayok deh. Diluar aja yuk." Mereka bertiga langsung keluar ke taman untuk mencari suasana yang enak. Mereka membuka kotak bekalnya dan makan makanan masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian Minzy membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh, Dara eonni masih pacaran sama Seungri oppa?" tanya Minzy ke Dara.

"Hmm masih kok. Kenapa Minji?" tanya Dara.

"Engga papa kok eon. Seungri oppa so sweet ya eon?" tanya Minzy lagi.

"Ah Minji harusnya bersyukur dong sudah punya pacar si Daesung hehehe...," goda Dara kepada Minzy yang menyebabkan pipi Minzy memerah.

"Wah ternyata pacar kalian enak semua ya?" ujar Bom sambil mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Emangnya Tabi oppa kenapa eonnie?" tanya Chaerin ke Bom.

"Dia orangnya cuek, uda gitu kalau aku minta-minta dia ga ngabulin. Nyebelin kan?" kata Bom.

"Tapi dia orangnya sweet sih. Kadang kalo aku butuh dia selalu ada. Aaaaaa Tabiiii" lanjut Bom sambil membayangkan namjachingunya tersebut.

"Kalian semua punya namjachingu enak ya...," ujar Chaerin yang hanya dia sendiri yang tidak memiliki namjachingu. Ketiga temannya tertawa.

"Ah gwenchanayo Chaerin. Engga punya namjachingu ga mati kok" timpal Dara.

"Haha iya sih enakan jomblo. Bebas deketin siapa aja hahahaha" kata Chaerin bercanda. Ketiga temannya tertawa lagi.

"Woy!" suara namja yang halus dan tinggi itu memanggil dari kejauhan diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Mereka adalah TOPYBRI.

"Hey Daraaa~" sapa Seungri sayang.

"Hey juga Seungri-ya~" sapa Dara balik sambil mencium pipi Seungri.

"Yoo Chaerin!" sapa Taeyang sambil ber-tos ria dengan Chaerin. Belum tau ya? Taeyang sebenarnya menaruh hati kepada Chaerin sejak SMA. Tapi sepertinya sampai sekarang tidak peka juga. Taeyang juga sebenarnya sih yaaa, sebelum suka sama Chaerin dia sukanya sama Dara yang sekarang jadi ceweknya Seungri. Seungri mengkritik Taeyang kalau Taeyang bukan cowok yang ganas (bukan ganas kayak singa ya). Ga agresif gitu. Malu-malu kucing. Cowok lemah. Semua kritikan tersebut keluar dari mulut Seungri. Ada benarnya juga sih ya huhuhu(?)*sabar ye Taeyang*.

"Wussup Youngbae oppa!" sapa Chaerin juga. Eits ada satu lagi yang hanya diam-diaman. Yaituuuuu *jengjengjeng* Tabi dan Bom. Mereka tuh lucu. Bukan lucu imut sih *amit-amit kalo imut -_-*. Tapi meskipun mereka berpacaran mereka masih terlihat canggung. Curiga juga sebenarnya mereka (baca: Taeyang, Seungri, Dara dan kawan-kawan(?)) apakah mereka berpacaran atau bukan. Bahkan Seungri pernah nyeletuk kalo Tabi dan Bom canggung di alam terbuka(?)tapi bisa jadiiiiii, mereka liar di tempat sepi. Dan akhirnya celetukan Seungri tersebut mendapat sambutan jitakan keras di kepala oleh Taeyang. Si Taeyang sampai bilang gini ke maknae-nya itu, "Eh lo kalo ngomong dijaga! Jangan malu-maluin hyung yang lain!" katanya ngebela Tabi. Cieelah Taeyang ngebelanya Tabi mulu dah iyaaa saking jones (jomblo ngenes)-nya yaaaaa. *apa sih-_-*

Karena Seungri ga terima diceramahin(?) oleh hyungnya yang paling alim tersebut dia nyeletuk lagi, "Hyung kalo lo emosi lo boleh melampiaskan emosi lo dengan mukul kepala gue. Pukul sekarang!" Ngocol kan? Haha. Taeyang ga bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bilang "euuuhhh!" GREGET. Itulah namanya. Biasa lah, hidup kalo tidak greget ga asik.*jengjengjeng*

Tapi persahabatan mereka bertiga, Seungri, Taeyang, Tabi, kata-kata teman-teman sekampusnya si yaaaa, cukup solid. Mereka kemana-mana selalu bertiga. Kalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang susah atau sedih, mereka selalu selesaikan masalahnya bertiga. Waktu Kissing Day aja mereka ngegerombol dulu bertiga sambil cipika cipiki layaknya namja pada umumnya. Baru abis mereka saling mencipok *just kidding* mereka langsung kembali ke urusan cintanya masing terkecuali Taeyang #plakkk.

Ada lagi sebenarnya, waktu Taeyang kena masalah keluarga dan nyaris memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kuliahnya, Seungri dan Tabi datang ke pediaman Taeyang dan menceramahinya dengan hal-hal yang baik dan diselipkan beberapa candaan juga. Dan akhirnya mereka bahagia lagi.

Udah ah balik ke TKP awal okeh? Capcusss...

"Guys, gue sama Dara pulang duluan ya? Udah mendung nih!" pamit Seungri ke teman-temannya sambil menggandeng tangan Dara.

"Ya sudah pulang deh. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Kata Taeyang kepada Seungri dengan senyuman semanis madunya yang menurut Seungri adalah senyuman kesendirian *ooowww* #plaakkk.

"Hehe okeh hyung. Pulang duluan ya guys!" seruan Seungri mendapat balasan lambaian tangan oleh teman-teman lainnya. Sekarang Seungri dan Dara berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan hening. Tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Cuma bergandengan tangan saja. Dara bermaksud membuka pembicaraan tapi keburu disela oleh Seungri.

"Dara," kata Seungri.

"Apa chagiya?" jawab Dara.

"Kamu sama Deuk itu ada hubungan apa sih? Kayaknya kamu deket banget sama dia. Sampai-sampai saat aku mau temuin kamu di kelas aku liat kamu sama dia berduaan di balkon kampus. Saat aku mau ngajak kamu makan siang bareng aku liat kamu sama dia udah makan berhadapan. Aku liat kayaknya aku kurang banget apa ya di mata kamu?" kata Seungri panjang lebar. Dara hanya terdiam.

"Aku udah berusaha buat kamu bahagia meskipun kadang, kelihatan bodoh dan tidak bermakna. Tapi aku kurang apa sih? Kamu kayaknya biasa aja di depanku,..."

"Sudahlah Seungri-ya..." sela Dara.

"Ah atau jangan-jangan kamu ga sayang kan sama aku? Benerkan? Jawab Dara-ya!" Nada Seungri mulai meninggi. Tanda dia mulai emosi. Tapi sebelum Seungri berkata lagi, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh benda kenyal dan tipis. Ya, bibir Dara.

Dara mencium bibirnya. Lembut tapi penuh perasaan.

Sesaat kemudian Dara melapas bibirnya dari bibir Seungri. Lalu dia memegang wajah Seungri yang terlihat sedikit kaget karena ciuman di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu _panda_. Tak peduli sebodoh apapun tindakanmu, sekonyol apapun tingkah lakumu di depanku, aku tetap mencintaimu Seungri," kata Dara pelan sambil mengelus kedua pipi namjachingunya dengan tangannya.

"Tapi kamu masih suka sam Deuk mantanmu itu kan? Kamu terlihat sangat akrab dengannya. Bahkan kamu lebih dekatnya ke dia daripada aku...," kata Seungri sambil memegang tangan Dara yang masih setia mengelus kedua pipi Seungri.

"Ssshh...," Jari telunjuk Dara menempel di bibir Seungri mengisyaratkan untuk diam berkata. Lalu Dara melanjutkan omongannya.

"Deuk sekarang hanya sahabatku kok. Kamu ga usah ngiri aku dekat sam Deuk. Hati aku tetap ada di kamu kok." Dara tersenyum manis. Membuat Seungri kembali mendaratkan bibirnya sendiri di bibir tipis Dara.

"I love you so much baby. Don't ever leave me, please?" tanya Seungri.

"I will never leave you baby. Cause I love you so much!" balas Dara sambil tersenyum manis.

DUAAAARRRR!

Suara petir yang menggelegar memecah keheningan tersebut. Rintik-rintik air pun turun. Hujan. Seungri langsung mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari tasnya lalu memayungkan mereka berdua.

DUAAAARRRR!

"Huaaa!" Dara memekik ketakutan karena suara petir tersebut. Tanpa dia sadarai badannya sudah sangat dekat dengan Seungri. Dara melihat ke arah Seungri, begitu juga Seungri yang melakukan _eye contact_ dengannya. Membuat mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat.

"Baby, kenapa matamu sangat indah dan wajahmu sangat cantik?" Mendengar Seungri berkata seperti itu sukses membuat pipi Dara merah.

"Ah Seungriii...," ujar Dara yang terlihat malu.

"Ciee deh kamu malu! Hahaha!" kata Seungri sambil tertawa.

"Hush!" Dara mencubit pinggang Seungri yang membuat Seungri memekik kesakitan.

"Udah kamu! Ayok kita jalan! Makin gelap makin seram nih!" seru Dara sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lucu sekali di mata Seungri.

Seungri mencium pipi Dara yang mengembung gemas itu. "Iyaaa deh buat kamu apa sih yang engga." Seungri lalu merangkul Dara. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke rumah Dara. Kira-kira mau ngapain yaa? Kalo mau tau satu kata buat readers semua, KEPO! *dibunuh massa(?)*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic yang jelasnya sangat terselubung ini. Sebenarnya fanfiction ini gue buat berdasarkan pengalaman di dunia palsu alias RPW. Walaupun semuanya palsu tapi makasih buat nama-nama yang gue sebut di bawah ini walau cuma akun twitter dan gue tidak tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya, yang sudah memberi gue inspirasi di fanfic ini yang lebih mirip diary daripada fanfic #plakk.**

**Thanks to:**

** RapperKetjeh87, RealTaeyangxx (TOPYBRI), krungyxxi (my beloved couple).**

**From: SEUNGRI_VI_BB :-)**


End file.
